A true wonder
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o now has a wife name Liosia. They are going to be proud parents. But their world comes crashing down when thier daughter is born three months premature. Can the little beat the odds?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lion-o had recently married a female lion Thunderian he fell in love with name Liosia. Apparently she was suppose to marry him because their fathers' arranged them to marry because they showed love for each other at a young age. Such as giving each other toys and pictures and Liosia would often kiss him.

Now they were together like their fathers' wanted.

They were very happy together. Right now they were very happy. Because Liosia was pregnant. An heir to the lord of the Thundercats was going to be born in three and half months.

Liosia was enjoying the attention. She was plenty excited as was Lion-o. Today Liosia screamed.

"What's wrong?" Lion-o asked running to her.

"I'm having contractions the baby is coming," Liosia said.

"What the baby isn't supposed to come for almost three months," Lion-o said.

"Tell that to the baby," Liosia said. Then cried out. "Get Pumyra!" She said.

"I will just hang in there," Lion-o said.

"What's going on in here?" Cheetara asked.

"Liosia thinks she might be going into labor," Lion-o said.

"Oh no!" Cheetara said.

"Have Panthro contact Pumyra it's an emergency," Lion-o said.

"I'm on it," Cheetara said and rushed into command center to Panthro.

"Cheetara what's going on?" Panthro asked.

"Liosia seems to be going into preterm labor." Cheetara said.

"That's not good," Panthro said.

"Don't just stand there contact Pumyra!" Cheetara said.

"Is something wrong?" Tygra asked.

"Liosia seems to be going into labor early," Cheetara said.

"That's really bad," Tygra said.

The kittens looked scared.

Pumyra rushed over right away and she took Liosia to the medical bay. She saw the baby was about to be born and had no choice but to deliver the baby early.

A baby a girl was born and Pumyra checked her and found a heartbeat and slight breathing. Then she rushed the baby away and started to work.

Lion-o and Liosia were worried if their daughter was alright. Pumyra came back a bit later.

"She seems to be alright, she looks a lot like Lion-o and her hair that is starting to come in is as red as his. She is a very lovely girl, she seems to be okay I'm going to bring the nicu in so you can see her." Pumyra said.

The nicu was wheeled in the Lion-o and Liosia saw their little girl she was beautiful. She looked a lot like Lion-o alright.

"She seems fine but I don't know if she will survive, she is really frail and weak. So we should hope for the best," Pumyra said.

"I understand thank you," Lion-o said.

The others heard the baby was alive and was relieved but they heard that Pumyra was unsure about the baby girl's chances.

"All we can do is hope and pray," Pumyra said.

"That's all we can do," Tygra said

"We just need to have hope," Lynx-O said.

Lion-o and Liosia were looking at their daughter when Pumyra came in.

"Got a name for her?" Pumyra asked.

"I don't know, she looks so fragile and weak," Liosia said.

"Nonsense, she is a wonder a true wonder," Lion-o said. "Let's name her Lislia it means true wonder." He said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

"Okay then I will put down on the nicu so we know her name," Pumyra said. "She know you are talking to her when you call her that soon enough right now Liosia and Lislia need to rest." She said.

Lion-o and Liosia nodded and went bed after a stressful day.

Who knows what the future holds for Lislia.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia were very distraught over their daughter's premature birth but they were relieved she was alive. Lion-o was going to give Liosia some more relief when he saw Lislia moving in the incubator and breathing. Pumyra said Lislia was at 26 and half weeks gestation. She weighed about 1 pound 8 ounces. "Liosia wake up," Lion-o said.

"Is she gone?" Liosia asked worriedly.

"No, look she's alive," Lion-o said.

Liosia saw Lislia alive and looking safe. It made Liosia uneasy seeing Lislia in the incubator with a tubes in her nose to help her breathe and a tub going down her throat to give her nourishment. Lislia was wrapped in a warm blanket and a hat on her head. She was tiny and fragile.

Pumyra came in to check on Lislia. "Everything is looking good," Pumyra said. "Seeing her survive her first night can give us hope," she said.

"This is great," Lion-o said. "Lislia is already showing to be a wonder," he said.

Pumyra told everyone the good news. "She's a fighter like her father," Panthro said.

"She's going to be a strong one," Tygra said.

Lion-O and Liosia were looking at Lislia hoping she was going to be okay.

Pumyra came in to check again.

"Can she hear us?" Liosia asked.

"She sure can," Pumyra said.

Liosia came up to the nicu with Lion-o. "Hello Lislia it's mommy," Liosia said.

"Hello Lislia Daddy is here too," Lion-o said.

Lislia moved in response. "Awe looks like she heard us," Lion-o said.

A few days pass and Lislia is now a week a half old. Her eyes finally opened she even gained some weight. It was great Lislia went from 1 and 1/2 pounds all the way up 2 pounds 14 ounces. "Very good heartbeat sounds great and so is her blood pressure and her kidneys," Pumyra said. "But her temperature is concerning me we have to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't get it's doesn't get too high," she said.

"I thought she had to keep warm," Lion-o said.

"She does but if she gets sick it can be a killer in a preemie her size," Pumyra said.

"I understand," Lion-o said.

A couple of hours later Lislia took a turn for the worst. Her face was red, nose running, and she sounded congested. Lion-o ran to get Pumyra who came in. She examined Lislia. "Looks like she has the flu," Pumyra said.

"Can you help her?" Liosia asked.

"I will do what I can," Pumyra said.

Lion-o and Liosia waited for Pumyra to finish treatment. Pumyra place steam ventilation in the oxygen tube to help you ease Lislia's congestion and medicine for her fever. It was medicine for infants it was on the lowest dosage because Lislia was a preemie and too much medicine was pretty dangerous. She was being fed a lot of nutrition stuff through the tube to give her the strength to fight the illness.

Pumyra came out and told them she is giving Lislia the treatments she learned on Thundera but she was worried about how small and fragile Lislia was.

Lion-o and Liosia wore surgical masks to make sure they don't make Lislia even sicker. Lion-O and Liosia would talk to Lislia.

"We love you Lislia you're a beautiful baby girl," Liosia said.

"You're my little wonder," Lion-o said.

To everyone's amazement Lislia's fever broke and now she was getting strong again.

"This very good," Pumyra said. "Lislia seems to one not willing to quit so easily," she said.

"Like I said she's a fighter!" Panthro said.

"Panthro maybe right Lislia is fighting the odds," Bengali said.

"Yes it seems the Lislia has strong will to live," Lynx-O said.

"Everyone I have some new health rules to lay down," Pumyra said. "First make sure always wash your hands before going into medical bay or anything else that requires clean hands like helping with Lislia. Also make sure wash everything well and sanatize it. Because last thing we need is for Lislia to get really sick again. Finally before going near Lislia until she is bigger and stronger you must wash up and put on a surgical mask then you can see her, understand?" She said.

"We understand," the others said.

Lion-o and Liosia were very relieved that Lislia was okay. Sleeping in the nicu peacefully.

This was the first of the odds Lislia was going to face.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lislia was Lion-o and Liosia's tiny premature baby daughter. She was growing in strength. There had been a couple of times when she came close to dying. But Lislia proved to be fighter and was not willing to give up easily. "Liosia, look how much she has grown," Lion-o said.

"Yes," Liosia said. "Even though I can't figure out why I gave birth so early in the first place," she said.

"I don't know either but Pumyra said it happens," Lion-o said.

Lislia was now old enough and strong enough to be held and fed. "Okay I will get Lislia out and I hope you are ready and clean," Pumyra said.

"Yes we washed up good," Liosia said.

"Yes we even scrubbed up twice," Lion-o said.

"Okay, now here she is," Pumyra said bring Lislia out.

Liosia held Lislia close she felt warm and soft. Then began to nurse her how Pumyra instructed. Lislia was at the age where she would've been at 33 weeks at gestation. She was now almost 5 pounds. She was a healthy little baby. She had gotten ill twice. The first time it was the flu and another time it was stomach virus. Lion-o and Liosia remembered both well and it made them uneasy. Because both times Lislia had a fight for her life because she was so frail.

Now she wasn't as frail as before. She was strong and tough. But still on the small and kind of weak side.

"I know you both are happy she is doing well but there is chance she may have a brain injury from her preterm birth, and that can lead to cerebral palsy." Pumyra said. "So I need to run some test to make sure that she doesn't have an serious problems or birth defects," she said.

"Okay," Liosia said after Lislia finished nursing.

Pumyra ran the testes and saw all was good. There was no bad news Lislia was free of cerebral palsy and all physical birth defects. She was bright vibrant and healthy and alert. Great eye sight, her eyes were perfect, ears were perfect everything was in working order. Pumyra believe that Lislia was almost completely out of woods. Pumyra came out with Lislia and put her in the nicu to rest.

"I have good news," Pumyra said.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked.

"No cerebral palsy, no physical birth defects of any kind, she has great eyesight and hearing, she is one happy healthy little baby. I think in a month and half she can leave the nicu." Pumyra said.

"But is that passed the day she was due?' Liosia asked.

"Yes, just to play it safe, because she got sick a couple of times and managed to get better I think it's best for her to stay in for a little longer and she'll be fine." Pumyra said.

A few more weeks passed and now Lislia was getting prepare to leave medical bay and nicu behind tomorrow. She now weighed almost 6 and 1/2 lbs. "This is very good," Pumyra said. "She is putting on weight and looking healthy as ever. It's just wonderful," she said.

Lion-o and Liosia were happy and ready to help Lislia grow into a lovely lady of the Thundercats. They took her into her nursery the next day and showed it to her. After that they placed her in the bassinet in their room.

Lislia was vibrant and healthy. Lion-o and Liosia were relieved she was no longer on oxygen or other serious medical devices.

By the time she was a year and half old Lislia was now the right size for her age. Pumyra was giving her check up. "Your are one happy healthy little cub." Pumyra said.

To be continued.


End file.
